It's Your Birthday, Leon
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Maybe, he thinks, I should look forward to my birthday more. Written for Leon's birthday since I missed Cloud's! LeonXCloud. Thanks to chibi-sunrise on DA for the cover art!


All characters, franchises, whatever belong to their respective owners.

o.O.o INVASIONSTART!

Hoshi: Those of you that know me from the SSB fandom, yeah, I'M INVADING! Yay! Thanks again to my creator's kouhai, chibi-sunrise on DA for letting me use her picture as the cover!

**Warning:** LeonXCloud. Seme Leon hints. Crude language? There's no RikuXSora, but I can see how you would see that, so I don't care if you see it that way too. Ohhh, and this is my first KH fic, oneshot and shonen-ai too!

o.O.o MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Leon! You didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Sora somewhat partly whined partly complained. Leon raised a brow, wondering how Sora knew it was his birthday and also why the kid was making such a big deal about it. So he was another year older; aside from that, it was just another day. "Hm…" Sora closed his eyes before they hammered open again. He grinned. "Wait here for a sec!" he ordered before running off to wherever it is Soras run off to.

"Hey, Sora! Where are you…?" a boy with long, silver hair had his back turned away from Leon and a hand stretched out in the direction Sora ran off. The hand lowered, and the boy sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Sora?" He turned around, and Leon was met with aqua-green colored eyes. "Mm… I'm Riku." He awkwardly introduced himself.

" 'Riku,' huh? The guy Sora was looking for?"

"Yeah. We were supposed to defeat Xemnas and return home with Kairi, but Sora…had other ideas… He pretty much outright ignored Donald and my protests, shoved me into the Gummi Ship, and decided it'd be a great idea to tour all the worlds he'd been to and introduce me to all his friends. Most of which hate me considering…well, I think you know…" Riku decided looking at his shoes were better than Leon's face at the moment.

"Hm…" Leon looked up at Radiant Garden's sky. It was still beautiful. And undisturbed. "I don't think you kids have to be in a hurry until the sky starts falling." He leveled his gaze just when Riku got the courage to look up again. "If going back into darkness is what you're afraid of, then I'll bet either Sora'll drag you out or you'll snap out of it and fight back." _'Just like someone else I know.'_ He thought as an image of a blonde man, eyes a fiery blue, snapped his wing out and swung a large blade flashed in his mind.

"Yeah…" Riku gripped a keyblade in his hand before dismissing it, thinking it was okay to be weaponless in front of Leon. "Hey, is it really your birthday?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Hm…" Riku searched through his pocket space. "Where I come from, you're supposed to give someone something - no matter how small - on their birthday. You can have this Twilight Gem." Riku handed him the gem. "I don't think Sora'll miss it since he indiscriminately hands the moogles everything that drops out of the things we destroy anyway."

Leon said his thanks as he pocketed the decently sized white gem. He was fairly confident that heartless didn't drop anything like this, so it'd be useful.

"I'm baaaaack!" chimed a voice the two knew pretty well. The spiky-haired brunet bounced in with three blue popsicles in his hands. "Here, Leon, this one's for you! Happy birthday!" The older man took the popsicle he was offered since he didn't actually mind the taste itself, and it was getting pretty warm. "Riku, you should try it too!" Sora said as he practically stuffed the ice cream into the other boy's mouth. Leon had the strangest urge to laugh, but he knew damn well that it wasn't nice to laugh at other people's misfortune (as Cloud often scolded him and punished him for by making him sleep on the couch when he rarely did so to the blond) and kept quiet. Sora let go of the stick, and Riku eased the SeaSalt popsicle out of his mouth, coughing a little.

"Don't just shove it in my mouth, Sora!" Riku complained slightly before sliding it past his lips again.

"Well, it tastes good, doesn't it?" Sora retorted.

Leon took this as his cue to leave.

'_I'd say you're in good hands, Riku.'_ He thought as he took a bite out of his popsicle.

o.O.o

Apparently, he wasn't allowed to work on his birthday.

Well, that was _news_ to Leon!

"We didn't want to make a big deal since you never did like it when we did, but-!" Aerith was then interrupted by the sound of boots jumping onto the table.

"But then Sora came along and reminded us that even if you're going to be grumpy, it's still your birthday!" Yuffie declared. "You work too hard, Squall. Let us take care of things for just one day!"

"It's Leon." He directed a frown and a glare to her. He uncrossed his arms and continued, "There are some things only I can do, Yuff-!"

"Oh yeah?!" she leaned forward from her position on the table. "Name 'em, then! Tron likes Aerith, so she can take care of the computer. Cid's good with blueprints, so he can make sure building's are stable. Tifa and I can take turns patrolling Radiant Garden." She stood up straight, closed her eyes, and nodded as if she'd made her point. "And if THAT doesn't sound like a plan, then we've always got Merlin to back us up!"

"While that does sound stable, Yuffie, I still think you'd need me for other types of maintenance such as water filters and economic disputes." Leon deadpanned.

"Leon." The sound of a teapot tapping against the table followed. Aerith looked at him much like a mother reprimanding a child. "You work too hard. You've done so much for Radiant Garden already, and no one knows how exactly how to repay you for everything you've done, so please," she gave him the look that made him realize he was doomed, "just let us take care of things for one day."

"But…" Seriously, Leon?

"You know, with all the work you do, I've been allowed to have gardening as a hobby. Cid's fine tinkering with his machines. Tron and Merlin find joy in their work as well. Yuffie likes to argue with the moogles and synthesize things I didn't think were possible. Cloud likes to collect strange things that heartless drop. Tifa plays the piano when she's not looking for Cloud. And you?" She smiled. "I think you should find something that entertains you for once."

'_Something that entertains me, huh?'_

o.O.o

Leon was headed towards a small space he liked to go to when he wanted to fight. He felt a kind of peace in the midst of battle for some reason he couldn't quite figure out. Heartless thrived in the places farthest away from Radiant Garden's security mechanisms for obvious reasons. He was itching to cut something right now.

He kept the potion he got from Aerith in his pocket space ("You can never be too careful when fighting heartless"), he stored the weird red sphere he got from Yuffie in an Orichalcum-crafted safe back home ("It's a summon! I jacked it from this one blond kid with a tail; what a weirdo"**-1-**), and he had the Abas Chain he got from Cid hanging from one of his belts ("What Aerith said. I don know how ya handle all this paperwork, but that doesn't mean I need yer help. It's yer birthday; go…stick yer dick in Cloud or somethin'"). He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in embarrassment at the memory. He still hadn't figured out how Cid found out about it, but at least he didn't make comments like that in front of Aerith and Yuffie and especially-!

"Hey, Leon!" a voice called out. His eyes snapped open as he turned to see…

'_Hyne…'_

"I didn't know it was your birthday!" Tifa exclaimed as she quickly walked towards him, a…a piano held above her with only one hand. "I want you to have my piano." She smiled as she set the large musical instrument down.

'_No way, there's no way.'_

"This little guy survived with me, so I can't help but give him a spin every other occasion." she rubbed the roof of the thing. "I'm going to miss him."

'_Then keep him.'_

"So," she looked up at him with that look. So much like Aerith's, but different somehow. Either way, he was doomed. "I hope you'll take care of him; I can always teach you to play when you have time."

"…thanks." He muttered.

"By the way, have you seen Cloud?" She asked with that hopeful light in her eyes that made him feel blinded. It hurt to lie to her when she looked at him like that. Aerith and Yuffie would say he had disappeared somewhere, which was true because he did disappear to wherever it was Clouds disappeared to. Even when they did know where Cloud was; by the time Tifa got there, Cloud would vanish. Cid would say he was somewhere on this world, which was true too, but not an acceptable answer by any means to Tifa. Merlinus and Tron would offer some sort of magical or technical device to locate him, but Leon would interfere with it somehow. Be it a firaga spell or a user override, he always did it. Because it was for Cloud.

"Haven't seen him." Was what Leon would tell her. She looked disappointed. She always did. He knew it wasn't fair, and maybe some part of him was happy because he didn't want to lose Cloud. But it hurt to do this to her, to – pretty much - steal the one she loved and lie and hide him away from her even if it was on the blond's request. Her eyes lit up again.

"I bet he's at Cid's shop! He loves that motorcycle of his, so he'd have to have been there at least once!" She exclaimed before running off to said shop. He felt bad for Cid. It wasn't unlikely Tifa would break something once she couldn't find Cloud.

…

He stared at the piano.

And sighed.

'_It's the least I could do for her, right?'_

o.O.o

Leon found himself respecting Tifa's strength more than he ever had the first time he saw her demonstrate it. He didn't doubt that the piano survived due its insanely heavy and durable metal. Were the keys and strings possibly made of titanium or something too? Tifa was a pretty girl (Maybe it was a part of him that still mourned Rinoa that made him think that of Tifa, who somewhat resembled her?), but she had freakish monster strength. He leaned back against the piano, panting. He was lucky he wasn't farther from his home when she decided to gift and guilt him with this.

"Maybe this is the real reason Cloud doesn't want to see her?" he said aloud to himself. He struck that thought down with a 'You know damn well why he doesn't want HER to see HIM.' He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Cloud's pretty face often made him forget how strong the younger man really was, and Tifa was surprising him too. Was that why some part of him was scared to lose Cloud to Tifa? He shook his head. He started to push the piano in through the large door of his storage room. He'd need to remodel if he intended to showcase it the way it deserved.

"Are you stealing Tifa's piano?" a voice he knew all too well asked.

"She gave it to me;" Leon answered before he turned around to see-, "and why are you wearing my clothes?" he narrowed his eyes somewhat even though the image was far from unpleasing.

Cloud was technically shirtless, but he had on Leon's duster, covering his shoulders…and baring his chest and abs. He also wore a pair of Leon's pants, but instead of four belts, he had one around his waist with the other loosely wrapped around that belt. One was black, the other red. Currently, he was stripping off the gloves he was wearing (which were Leon's too) looking bored with the question, glancing every now and again at the piano.

Cloud didn't live in Leon's house thing, and it wasn't a surprise when the blond broke into his house every now and again despite the fact that Leon already gave him a spare key. He wouldn't make the mistake of asking Cloud to repair the windows since Cloud would just get this look on his face, shove - or on some occasions _throw_ - him out of his room with that monster strength of his, lock the door and make him sleep on the couch even though it was _Leon__'s_ house. It had been pretty awkward to explain to Tifa why he was sleeping on his couch on one occasion, and he was almost tempted to tell her where Cloud was. Almost.

But what's done is done.

Needless to say, it was clear that Cloud had probably gotten bored, broke into his house for the umpteenth time, decided to ransack his dresser (he'd have to check the condition on that), and surprise him. For his birthday maybe?

"I'm pretty sure that me wearing your clothes is one of your many weird little kinks, isn't it?"

'_Can't deny that…'_ And he certainly wasn't going to try either. Cloud gave the piano another glance.

"You know she'd be happier if you'd let her see you." It spills out without him knowing. Cloud's eyes met Leon's within seconds. "You wouldn't make me sleep on the couch on my birthday, would you?"

Silence.

'_Oh, come on…'_

Cloud sighed.

"No, that's probably not fair." He looked like he was still contemplating his decision, so Leon wasn't going to get his hopes up. Sure, the blond could rival an angel in looks, but he wasn't as innocent as one by far. Of course, only Leon knew that.

"Will you let her, then?" _'Will you ever let her?'_

"Once I kill him." Cloud replied almost immediately. "Once he's dead and gone. Once he can't use my home against me." Cloud picked up the piano with ease. "Or Tifa." He walked over to the corner, holding the piano in one hand much like Tifa had earlier. "Or Aerith." He set it down in a space that fit. "Or Yuffie, even if I'm tempted to let her get skewered." He walked towards Leon. "Or Cid because Fenrir likes him." He wrapped his arms around Leon' neck, whispering, "and not you."

"Hm…" Leon hummed his approval as he hugged him around the waist. "You still care about her a lot, huh?"

_'Even said her name first.'_

"Jealous?" Cloud somewhat teased.

His question was met with silence. Cloud sighed.

"You shouldn't be." he said before giving Leon a kiss. As Leon started to kiss back, Cloud had abruptly shoved him away and ran off somewhere. "I almost forgot." his voice echoed back. Leon narrowed his eyes at the space that used to be occupied by the blond. He sighed and followed the fellow warrior a few seconds later. He very much wanted to do what Cid had suggested now that the angst was temporarily over and his clothes were still on Cloud.

o.O.o

"How…?" Leon turned the piece of Orichalcum in his hands every which way. It was all Orichalcum, harder than crystals, and very rare.

"It fell out of something I killed." **-2-** Cloud deadpanned. "Hopefully, you can make something useful with it."

"Yeah…" he said, still somewhat stunned. Cloud placed a hand under Leon's chin and made the older man look at him.

"I thought you said you pretty much lose it when I wear your pants. Or does the Orichalcum get you off better than this?" he gestured to the pants that were still hugging his legs. Cloud's eyes widened somewhat as Leon dropped the material in favor of picking the blond up by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder.

"This better?" he asked a question he wasn't expecting an answer to. "To answer your question, as nice as your ass looks in my pants," he emphasized that comment by shamelessly grabbing said ass, "I like you better when you're _out_ of them." He said as he carried Cloud towards his bedroom.

'_If Cloud won't threaten to make me sleep on the couch, I wonder what else I can get away with?'_ he thought with a smirk. _'Maybe I should look forward to this day more.'_

o.O.o

"Do you have your orders down, soldier?" Yuffie asked in a sergeant-like manner.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sora saluted her in a soldier-like manner.

"All right, head out while I proceed to tell Squall that we've got more patrollers, so he can rest easy on his birthday!" Yuffie dialed away on her cellphone.

'_He's probably screwing Cloud right now.'_ Cid thought as he came in to retrieve some of his tools. Tifa broke something again. He really should've seen it coming.

"Sora…" Riku sighed before his lips turned upwards in a small smile. "Don't ever change."

o.O.o

Omake, yeah?

o.O.o

_'I said the wrong thing.'_ Was all Leon could think before he was thrown out of his room, back hitting the wall (_'Was that a crack I heard?'_) He was then hit by a pillow that was followed by a sheet stuffed into a ball before the door was slammed shut with a bang. He sighed, looking at the abused wall behind him. _'At least it didn't break.'_ He then looked down at the sheet in his lap.

It was a chocobo print he got Cloud for his birthday.

_'He said he liked it!'_ he frowned at the idea of Cloud lying to him. He groaned before picking up the pillow and blanket and headed off to the couch. It was going to be a long night. He had just reached the couch when Tifa had broke the door down with a few tubs of ice cream in her arms. His first thought was that a heartless broke in, and he needed his gunblade, but calmed down when she set the stuff down on the table, and he could see her face.

"Sorry about that, Leon, but the stuff was really cold to carry, and I wanted to put it down as fast as I could. Aerith said it was going to be really hot tomorrow, and I thought that since you really liked ice cream, I would get you a lot. Your house heats up really fast, so this might make it more bearable."

_'At night? You're too nice, Tifa.'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. As if Cloud breaking his windows wasn't enough, Tifa had near snapped his door in half. Contrary to what Tifa said, Leon didn't make it a habit to eat ice cream. Cloud was one who ate it all. Since he didn't change his expression when he ate, Leon wasn't sure if Cloud enjoyed it or not, but the blond practically inhaled all of it.

"Hey, Leon?" She tilted her head slightly. "Why are you sleeping on your couch?"

…

He was almost tempted to tell her where Cloud was. But did he really want to risk all the hurt and betrayal Tifa would undoubtedly have when she saw Cloud in his room? He'd have to be prepared for it some day, but like hell now was the time for it.

"…my room's too hot."

"Then it's a good thing I got the ice cream!" she smiled. "I'll leave one with you and put the rest in the freezer." She took two of the tubs at random and walked off to the kitchen with them. Leon stared at the remaining tub. She came back with a couple bowls and spoons.

_'She expects me to eat it…'_ he resisted the urge to sigh. _'The things I do for you, Cloud...'_

o.O.o

Hoshi: The end! Like? Don't? Review or don't! I haven't cared and I still don't, but if we don't get reviews within a week, then my creator will probably delete this, so you probably should review. I don't know where the random angst came from, but I like Tifa and felt bad for her, so I wanted to get a promise for her.

**-1-**Yuffie jacked it from Zidane. This was an idea from Chibi's picture that she let me use for the cover.

**-2-**This line I also got from Chibi because let's face it, this line is too blunt not to use!

KN: -jawdrop- This is…probably the most unrandom story you've ever written…

Hoshi: Wait till you see the Dissidia fic. And besides, it's your writing that infected me from my normal brand of humor, you know!


End file.
